Fading Memories
by Sweet angel Momiji
Summary: Inu and Sess are in search of their sister, what happends when Inu falls in love with none other than his sister KAGOME! would it lead to a bigger conflict? read & find out my first fiction.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people enjoy my first Fic! 

Fading Memories

By-Melisa(SweetDevilAngel), Fanny friend ( InuAndKagForEva2)

Chapter 1

The gang are all DIED, but don't worry in the future they have their incarnation of each character in the show.

OOOOoooooooooooOOOO

The incarnation of inuyasha was like, Inuyasha exept he had no dog ears (like duh…), had a big black leather jacket with black pants and a black shirt. He lost all his family, exept for Shessomaru. they are trying to find out why their parents died 10 years ago.

Shessomaru had long white silver hair (like Inuyasha) he wore long blue jeans, and a white T- shirt. He didn't dress like Inuyasha, colors that showed depression

(Inuyasha is all in black, because of the flashback in the bottom (feel retarded right now, and slaps herself cause she's kind of CRAZY (just kidding,. Or am I, no for real I am kidding around).

Flashback

When he was a child he had a wonderful, peaceful life, he had a sister, but the thing was he couldn't remmember her name . His father was very cruel to him and his siblings. He remembers when his father came home all drunk and tried to hit her mother when Inuyasha yelled out "Don't you ever hit my mommy."

His father said "Keep away you annoying pest." His father slapped him in the cheek and tried to hit his OWN wife when his father hit him he went crying in his bedroom and his siblings went to comfort him,

One day criminals came and killed his father, mother, and dearest sister. Those same criminals came to kill the family because his father owed money, so they kill his mother and father.

He was gambling and owed $3, 000 to them. Of course Inuyasha didn't miss him, but he wished to know were his sister was. He remembers waitting with Shesshomaru, his sister, and him by his bedroom on the open window, while the killers were busy they didn't see them

That's when they heard the gone shots and run away. After the got out the house all of them ask at one another "Where are we supposed to go now?"

Inuyasha said "ok, we can go...- -" but before he could finish the killers saw them and separated each of them.

They tried to hold on to one another , but were too weak to hold on. He sister yelled out "Brother's promise me we WILL see each other when we are older." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yell out "Yes we promise "and soon gave up their grip one another and let go .

End of Flashback

Inuyasha was just hitting himself. He could't remember her sister's name all he knew was that it started the letter "K."

Hey people this was my very first fan fiction of Inuyasha, please tell me what you ACTUALLY like this story if not tell me anyway (IF YOU DARE TO SAY THAT YOU DON"T LIKE IT THEN I WILL VERY UPSET, I DO CRAZY THIGS WHEN I AM UPSET)!

Fanny (InuAndKagForEva2): Trust me She is crazy and will do anything to make you guys suffer!

Melisa: (SweetDevilAngel)Hey all of you can tell me what I made wrong or something, well bye got tot do my homework!

Please review for her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Right when Inuyasha was about to hit himself, Sesshomaru grab hold of his hands and says "Brother one day we will get OUR REVENGE and find our sister, but for now it will not help in any way if you hit yourself, Do you understand?" Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and says with a sad look "Brother I do under stand but it has been 10 long years, and we still can't find her. She's probably dead!" Inuyasha look straight at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as to not show his brother that his tears were threatening to fall. Sesshomaru notice any ways and said "Inuyasha don't think like that WE WILL find her someday and when the day comes, we will at last reunited. one more thing brother" Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha "its ok to cry brother, remember what our mother told us, boys can cry as well... boys can cry as well."

Inuyasha wipping his tears on his sleeves and said "OK... Do you think she is trying to find us as well?"

Sesshomaru nodded "Of course Inuyasha" and gently gives Inuyasha a noggy.

"Come on lets get out of this old subway station." Inuyasha guesture to Sesshomaru. Both left and headed onto the bright sunny day just ahead of them. When they get out both went to eat in a Japanese restaurant. When they arrive and took a place to sit, a nice waitress lady greets them,

She headed towards their table and asks "what do the want to eat?" Inuyasha says "Ok, I will have a cup of coffee, three eggs, and pancakes (you know in some restaurant they give bread and butter for free, so that's why he didn't ask for those two things) When the lady look at Sesshomaru, he asked to have "Um… I will have what he is having , but can you add two sausages on my plate?."

" yes, Is that all." she asked "No, do you have any pie?" "Ye we do, we have cheery pie, chocolate pie, cheesecake, and blueberry pie." she said giving a smile to a man that enjoy pies "I will have the chocolate pie", said Inuyasha "And I will have the cherry pie" said Sesshomaru. "Ok, is that all?" Both say "Yes it is." When the waitress left both were quite, until the lady brought their coffee and said "Wait for 20 minutes for the cheff to bring you're breakfast." Inuyasha only nodded. When the waitress left Inuyasha told Sesshomaru "umm… let's leave this boring Arkansas state, lets go where WE actually belong, back to Tokyo, Japan." Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow surprised and asked "Why, do you want to go their anyway?"

"Cause I want to see, and be where I was actually born ,and where our terrible memories where, who knows we can probably find our dearest baby sister

**(Sesshomaru is the oldest, Inuyasha the second, and sister is the last to have been born)**

Besides the memories are fading away and I don't want them to go away even if some memories where very cruel and sad." Inuyasha takes out a gray and black picture out of his black leather jacket, the picture belong to a family book of pictures. He sees that he was wearing a black pants, and black shiny shoes, with a white shirt, a blue horse was to his left. He noticed that he was very small and very short back then (like duh….), and notices that he looked very happy in there.

He sees that Sesshomaru was three inches taller then him wearing brown pants, a white shirt with sleeves, and a hat that was brown (you know the one guy from Fat Albert where, a guy with purple shirt and vest, and a orange hat?)

He sees that her sister was wearing a pink dress with white flowers around her waist, and that her hair was raven, she was it in a bun that had a white and pink ribbons tied at the same spot. He also sees her mom wearing a dress that was purple, it was just plain dress, but it didn't had sleeves and he especially notice her right arm had a bruise and a large scratch.

He also saw that her mother had short black hair that was in a wavy and curled kind of way. He sees his father, but he doesn't see his face, because when he was 14 he was so mad at him that he rips the part of his father side and just kept his good side of his family. He was staring at the picture, but something distracted him. Sesshomaru who was trying to catch his attention,trying to show him that his food had arrived. When he notices he says "Oh sorry, my bad I was just thinking."

"no problem" Sesshomaru shrugged. When they finished eating they paid, and left a tip. When they were about to leave the waitress caught up with them and said "Wait, I need to give you something" she gave both each a fortune cookie. Inuyasha breaks the inside and read outloud " you will find a true love, and will find each others past" Inuyasha muttered "That's weird, I haven't had a girlfriend since kikyo, that was two years ago."

Sesshomaru's turn to read outloud "You will find a person that you will love and treasure forever. and will have a great adventure with that same person you know very much" Sesshomaru, a nonbeliever of fortune cookies toss it away and said "All I know that this is all fake, we must pack our things to go to Japan."

"You're right brother", said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded at how Inuyasha at the time turn like him and followed his steps. They went walking towards their apartment and ate their fortune cookie on the way.

**Hey did you enjoy it?**

**SweetDevilAngel**


End file.
